Demonology
by FrankieBones
Summary: My name is Elizabeth and I'm a demonology major, It's my senior year and my teacher is Sesshomaru Taisho. As the year progresses, some interesting things happen in my life.
1. Chapter 1

Today is the first day of my senior year at Florida State College. My schedule for this year is simple. I will be in one class four days a week from 8am to 2pm. I'm one of the few people in the country that was accepted into the new Demonology program.

To get into the program you have to go through an extensive interview process. This is the first class they're accepting. My junior year, I went through basic classes on many demons. For your senior year, you had choose a focus, pick one specific demon and become an expert. I chose dog demons- InuYoukai.

It's 7:45 in the morning and my shoulder length blonde hair is sticking to my neck in the obscene Florida heat. I'm wearing skinny jeans and a tee shirt with a light cardigan over it. I get to the Demonology building and go up to the fourth floor. I walk to the classroom and am surprised to only see 2 other people in the room. They are sitting on opposite sides of the room. I walk straight down the middle and sit in the front row.

I turn around to look at the clock in the back of the room, it's just now 8 am. The teacher should be in the room any moment. When I turn back to the front of the room, there is already a man standing there. He is really tall, at least 6 foot 4. He has long silvery white hair and the marking the show him to be a demon. 2 magenta stripes on each cheek and a matching crescent moon in the middle of his forehead. When he looks up at us, I notice he also has marking on his eyelids and the brightest golden eyes.

"My name is Sesshomaru Taisho. I will be your instructor for this year. I expect that you have already looked at the syllabus that I emailed to you. The first half of the year we will go over the basics that you will need to know about Inuyoukai. Then next semester, you will each specialize in one aspect of them. Before winter break I will need to know what you're wanting to specialize in. Till then, I will lecture, there is no textbook so you will have to take careful notes.," Mr. Taisho tells us in a deep baritone voice that seems to lack any real emotion.

We take out whatever note taking materials that we have. Which for the other two in the class is a laptop, where I have a pen and paper. He then proceeds to go into a long and detailed lecture about InuYoukai and their history, dating back to the Japanese feudal era.

About an hour before the class is set to end, he stops his lecture. "Now the 3 of you will get together in a group compare notes and get to know one another, you will be spending a lot of time together this semester, and possibly even longer than that. You will be the only human InuYoukai experts on the earth once you graduate, it will be good to make connections now."

The other two get up and sit on either side of me. The girl from the right side of the room, is the first to start the introductions, "Hello, my name is Alice Brown. It's a pleasure to meet you both."

I turn to the guy from the left side of the room, he sighs, but introduces himself, "I'm Jeremy Callahan."

This leaves me, "Hey, my name is Elizabeth Cooper." I smile at them hoping to make a decent first impression. We then go onto discuss out notes and add anything that the others may have missed.

Right before the class ends speaks again, " Do not get used to that, if you miss any notes, you will not get any more chances at the end of class to compare them. You will either deal, or do it on your own time." With that final statement he was gone in a blur of white.

I leave class to head to head to my part time job at a small bookshop. There's a small coffee shop attached to it. I get there a few minutes early and go to grab a coffee before work. I walk over to the bookshop part and say wave hello to my coworker and friend Jessica.

"Hey Jess, how was your first class today", I ask her.

She smiles a brilliant smile and starts to tell me about her day, " Oh my gosh it was amazing! My professor is a kitsune named Shippo, he's so awesome! He's very open about anything foxy. We spent the whole day just talking to him to get a better feel for fox demons. Also, our class is so small, there's only like 15 of us, so it's super personal, like we're all just friends."

I raise a eyebrow at her, " That's actually a larger class for demonology majors. My class has 3 people total."

"Whoa! You have a super small class. I wonder why they're keeping the class sizes so small?"

We start shelving books when I answer her, " They're keeping them so small because this is the first year that they're even offering the program, they need to make sure that we're trustworthy and will use the information that is given to us wisely. Think about it, demons have been out for the last 50 years, and this is the first time that they are letting any human learn anything about their world."

She nods understandingly. We complete our task quickly and quietly, and head back to the front desk. Jess turns to me, "Hey tell me about your first day, your studying Inu's right?"

I nod my head, " Yeah, Mr. Taisho is pretty strict, but I think we're definitely gonna learn a lot. He's having us specialize in one aspect of Inu's. We'll learn about inu's in general, so that we can be the specialists that we are supposed to be, but we will become specialize in one aspect of them."

"Really, Shippo isn't having us do that. I suppose since we are studying different demons, our courses are bound to be different."

We go about the rest of the day without any incident. When in half an hour before closing, Jess and I start our closing duties, when we're about halfway through, we hear the bell chime signaling a customer. I walk to the front to greet the customer. Standing there, is none other than with another demon, with reddish orange hair and bright green eyes.

" , hello, how can I help you?," I ask him putting on my customer service smile. I'm too tired to attempt a real one right now. He doesn't notice or care that my smile is obviously fake.

"I need a specific history book, I was informed that this establishment possessed it."

"Of course, right this way to out history section. If you are unable to find it, I can special order it for you." He follows me to our history section and starts to browse the shelfs.

I walk back to the front counter, the red haired man following me. "Hey, how do you know Sesshomaru," he asks me.

"Oh, he's my demonology teacher."

"Oh really? I heard that he was keeping his class very small, it's good to see that there's actual students in his class. Oh, by the way my name is Shippo."

"You're Shippo? I have a friend who's in your class. She works here too, she's around here somewhere." Just as I'm telling him this Jess walks to the front.

"Shippo! It's good to see you! I was telling Liz, about class today."

He looks at her and smiles, "Oh hey! Jessica, right?" She nods smiling at him. You can tell she is pleased that he remembered her name.

takes this moment to walk to the front of store with a book in hand. "This store is fairly well stocked. I will have to come back to look some more."

"Of course, you are welcome here anytime," I check him out, "I'll see you tomorrow Mr. Taisho." He nods to me and him and Shippo walk out of the store.

Jess and I finish our closing duties and close up to shop to head home.

I head to my small apartment that's only a couple blocks, I had walked today instead of driving. Parking at the school is terrible and I only live a few blocks from the school. I get to my building and walk to the 2nd floor to my apartment.

When I walk in I throw my keys on the table beside the door and immediately take all my clothes off and walk to my bathroom for a long soak in the tub. When I'm finished bathing and walk back out into the living room, I look at the floor, it's covered in clothing. It's become a habit of mine since I moved out to live on my own to strip the second I walk inside. I start to pick up all the clothes and put them in a hamper to take to my moms the weekend to do laundry. Afterwards, I walk into the kitchen and grab a hotpocket to warm up and a bottle of Gatorade. I eat quickly over the sink and walk to my bedroom. I put on an oversized tshirt and lay down in bed to study the notes I took in class today. I open my computer to transfer the notes and look over the syllabus.

I'm looking at the syllabus and considering what I want to specialize in. My mind starts to wander to my mysterious teacher. Sesshomaru Taisho, he was so different than the rest of the teachers, he was quiet and serious. Also, he was ridiculously attractive. I wonder if that is how he is all the time or just for his class. He was just a cold and distant at the bookshop, so maybe he was. I finish taking notes and put my computer to the side and fall into a restless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING ADULT CONTENT 18+ PLEASE**

The next day I drive to school because It's pouring rain when I get up. I look like hell, I didn't sleep the night before and my hair was frizzing out horribly. I end up with my hair in a messy bun on the top of my head. It's still scorching hot outside despite the rain, and I'm wearing my cardigan again. I have a reason for wearing the sweater everyday, my left arm in covered in tattoos. I'm not ashamed of them or anything, it's just that from my experience people judge me before they know me when they see them.

I get to the school and fight to find parking then walk to the newly constructed demonology building. When I get to the room I walk in and see that I'm the first one there, I walk to the seat I was in the day before and take out my laptop. I decided to bring it because the notes that I have to take for the class are too much to hand write. As my computer in booting up Alice and Jeremy walk in and sit on either side of me instead of the outskirts of the room like the previous day.

Right at 8 Mr. Taisho appears again and he immediately starts his lecture. We all listen closely and take notes as best we can. At 1:55 he stops his lecture and tell us that he'll see us tomorrow and he's gone again. We begin to pack up our things when Alice makes the suggestion that at the end of every week we should try to get together to compare notes and discuss them. Jeremy and I both agree, it would be best if we all had a good grasp on what we're learning.

I didn't have work today, so I head straight home and lay down the couch with my favorite book to kill a little time.

The next couple months go the same way. It's almost gotten boring, I'm doing well in the class, even with the random pop quizzes he likes to do. I have no problem, learning about inu youkai is something that just comes naturally to me.

One day, I'm sitting with Jeremy and Alice to go over our notes like we've been doing when Jeremy poses the question, " Do you guys have any ideas on what you want to specialize in?"

Alice nods vigorously, "Yes! I think I want to go more scientific, like the anatomy and physiology of inu youkai."

"Oh, that's awesome, I'm thinking of doing the history of them. History has always been a good subject for me and learning about all the wars sounds amazing to me. Did you know that Inu youkai were the generals for almost all the youkai wars the past," Jeremy tells us with the most enthusiasm I've ever seen from him. It's very obvious that history is a passion of his.

They turn to look at me silently asking if I know, " Honestly guys I'm not positive, I'm seriously considering the mating and pregnancies of inu youkai. It sounds absolutely fascinating to me. The idea that they know their mates immediately by their smell is cool."

They nod their heads and we get back to our notes. After we are done for the afternoon, I head to work, grabbing my prework coffee and head over to the counter. It's one of our slower days, so it's just me working today. I'm sitting behind the counter reading a book, there hasn't been a customer in the last 2 hours. When I hear the bell ring signaling a customer. I look up from my book to see Mr. Taisho there staring at me.

" ! Good to see you here again, are you wanting to look in our history section again?" He nods walking away to the history section. From the front I can see where he's standing and take the opportunity while he's distracted to, honestly, check him out. Over the past couple months, I've become increasingly attracted to him. I don't know him on a personal level, so I wouldn't call it a crush even. It's more lust than anything I think. I try to keep my thought's more pure when he's around because I really don't want him to smell my arousal, like ever. That would be mortifying. As I'm lost in my thoughts of him I don't see him walk back to the front counter with a book in hand.

I hear him clear his throat, and snap me out of my day dreaming. "Oh, sorry about that, just lost in thought, did you find everything you were looking for?"

"Yes, I did." I start to ring him up, " Tell me, have you given thought to what you are wanting to specialize in," He asks me.

"I was actually talking to Alice and Jeremy about that today, I'm not positive yet, but I'm seriously considering mating and pregnancy of inu youkai. What do you think?"

"You do well with every aspect of the course, If you choose to go that path, I know you will excel."

I smile at him, that was the nicest thing I've ever heard him say to anyone. He looks at me for a second longer than comfortable, and I look down away from his gaze.

"I'll see you in class tomorrow, Elizabeth," the way he said my name sent chills down my spine.

The rest of the day is seemingly boring. I go home after work, strip and go about my usual routine.

When I go to bed that night I have a dream about . " _Elizabeth," He says my name as he crawls up my naked body, I look at him and he is as naked as I am. His lean muscles ripple as he moves. I notice his marking on his hips pointing to his impressive manhood. "Sesshomaru," I practically moan his name, wanting more than anything for him to touch me. I feel him lips on my stomach, lightly kissing. Moving upwards towards my breasts. His mouth is hot on my nipple, as I feel his tongue lick the peak of it. He nibbles and sucks, then moves to the other to do the same. Next thing I know his mouth is on mine. The kiss is intense and overwhelming. I allow him to dominate the kiss and lead it to what he wants. As he's kissing me I feel his hand stroking my lower lips, finding my clit, he starts to rub it, he uses just enough pressure that i gasp out, leaving is kiss and throwing my head back. I feel the head of his cock at my entrance and open my legs wider, silently giving him permission to move forward. Instead of feeling him in me, I feel him quickly move me to my hands and knees, I look behind me at him and his eyes, are red and his marking are jagged. I am not scared, but more aroused. He leans over me, slowly sinking his cock in my heat. I let out a loud moan. When he's fully seated inside me, he leans over and whispers in my ear, "You're mine." Then starts to pump into me hard and fast. His hand comes around and rubs my clit as he's furiously pounding into me. I feel my peak coming quicker than I want. I want this to last forever. I hit my peak hard and fast, and my orgasm causes me to almost shriek with its intensity. I hear him growling behind me and with the last few hard thrusts I feel him coming._

Suddenly, I jerk awake. Well that was new.


	3. Chapter 3

I head to class the next day, still thrown through a loop for my very vivid dream of Mr. Taisho. I timidly walk into the room, as usual I'm the first one there. I have no idea why, but I'm nervous about seeing this morning. I know there's no way he can know about my dream, but I'm still anxious. I try to calm my nerves before he gets there, I don't want him to smell my anxiety.

Alice and Jeremy walk in a few minutes later, and my hopes rise that they'll be able to calm my nerves. They walk over and sit in their seats beside me and we chat quietly. I'm able to calm down, and think I'm going to be able to focus. Then as usual, he's standing in front of us, and my heart starts to jackhammer in my chest. I know he can hear it, he glances at me for a split second and I can swear I see him smirk, but as fast as I see it, it's gone. I shake my head, trying to clear my thoughts, as he jumps into his lecture for the day.

When class is over I go to head out, when Mr. Taisho asks me to stay back. My heart starts to race again, what could he need. All my work is complete, I can't think of anything. I silently start to panic, while I'm walking over to his desk.

"Elizabeth, I was considering our conversation the other day, and I believe that the subject you have chosen to specialize in is acceptable. I want a short essay on what you chosen and why you chose it. This class is going through the course material much faster than I anticipated, so I'm starting the course work for the next semester early. You have till the end of the week to submit your essay to me."

"Yes sir. Have you already told Alice and Jeremy yet?"

"Not yet, I'm going to tomorrow. I don't know what they are wanting to specialize in and whether or not I approve or not."

I nod in understanding. I turn to leave, believing that our meeting to be over. "Will you be at work today?"

I turn around surprised by his question, "Um, yes. I'm actually headed there now."

"I'll walk with you. I am hoping to find another book. The selection there for the more obscure books is amazing."

Again, I nod feeling heat creep up my face. The bookshop is only a couple blocks from the school, so I'm hoping the walk doesn't talk to long, being alone with him like this has my imagination running wild. I don't know if he sense the tension in me or not, but he just casually walks beside me as we leave the campus.

We walk silently for a few minutes, before I feel like I'm going to go insane. "So, with us going into the second semester a little early, how is it going to work with all of us specializing in different areas? Our curriculum will each be different," I ask him.

He looks at me, and looks forward again before he answers, " I will work with each of you separately. You will each come in one day a week and I will work with you _one on one._ " The way he said one on one makes my skin break out in goosebumps. I rub my arms.

He notices me rubbing my arms, "Are you cold? I'm not used to being around humans, so I'm unsure if this temperature is acceptable or not."

"Oh, no I'm not cold. Actually with where we are geographically it's usually pretty warm. We have our colder days, but it's not too bad for most humans."

"If you are not cold, then why do you wear a sweater everyday?," He asked seeming to be genuinely curious.

I sigh, I had been hoping to avoid this topic while still in his class, but when asked directly I won't lie. I stop on the sidewalk, he turns to face me, with curious eyes. I hand him my bag which he holds without question, and take off my cardigan.

"I have a lot of tattoos, I try to keep them covered till I know someone well enough to know if they're going to judge me on them. I have had more than one meeting go badly because they saw that I had a lot of tattoos and assumed that I was a bad person. I didn't want you to think that about me…" I say all this shyly while looking down.

I look up briefly to see him examining my arm, he doesn't look upset by it, so I lift my head and hold out my arm so he can see it better. "You have no reason to hide this. All of it is very welly done. You should never let someone think less of you for the markings on your skin. You will never see me hiding mine."

I smile at him and grab go to grab my bag from him, which he holds away from me and starts walking again keeping the bag in his possession. I walk beside him, he's made me feel better in a matter of minutes, and took my mind off being around him alone. I realize that he's actually a nice person, he can be rather aloof, but nice.

The rest of the walk to the shop is done silently, yet comfortably. When we walk in I retrieve my bag from him thanking him for carrying it for me. I get a "hn" and he walks away to what I assume to be the history section. I walk over to get my usual coffee and head to the counter to clock in. I lean over and put my bag under the counter, and when I look up again, is standing in front of me.

I jump out of my skin, "Jesus, you scared the pants off me. Next time make some kind of noise or something."

He smirks at me and hands me a book, "I apologize, I didn't mean to startle you" I ring up the book, and look at him and smile. "It's okay. I'm just a little jumpy today. I had a weird dream last night."

He pays for his book and gives me a knowing type smirk, "I'll see you tomorrow, Elizabeth." I love how he says my name.

The next day in class tells the other two about the change in the course. We were going to be complete with the semester work by thanksgiving and when we returned from break we were going to start the next semester. There was only 2 weeks left until break and I was counting down the days. I was going to go spend a few days with my mom and just relax without having to worry about school or the man that had been plaguing my thoughts and dreams.

The next two weeks fly by without any incident. I've already told my work that I'm going to be taking a few days off. Everything is set. The monday of break I pack a few outfits for the time I'll be gone. I have to come home thursday evening, to be at work Friday. I can't afford to take off too much work, plus black friday is one of our busiest days of the year. I couldn't get out of it if I wanted to.

I leave my apartment and head to my car. I get in and start to head to my mothers, when i decide to stop at the bookshop and grab a coffee. I walk in the shop and grab my usual coffee, at this point all the baristas know what coffee I prefer. When I turn to leave I run right into Mr. Taisho.

"Oh I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going," I stutter out. He just looks at me, no real expression on his face.

"Come sit with me for a moment," he says and walks away before I can answer him. I walk behind him, there's no set time I'm supposed to be at my mom's so I can spare a few minutes to talk to him. He rarely ever asks me to speak to him alone, so this must be important.

We sit down at one of the few tables in the shop. I sit there awkwardly waiting for him to say something.

"Will you be starting your final paper on your specialty during the break?"

This question takes me by surprise, because, yes I actually was. I'm very excited to hurry up and finish my schooling. "Actually yes, I'm going to write what I can, although I won't be able to write too much, there's still a lot I have to write that I've yet to learn."

He nods in understanding, "Here is my number, contact me if you have any questions. I'll assist you if I am able." I take the paper in his hand slightly stunned. I did not see this coming. He didn't seem the type to help outside of class.

"Umm, thanks," I say obviously confused. I look at my watch, "I have to go, I'll contact you if I have any questions." He nods and I leave the shop still thrown from the encounter


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. I was having some writers block. I think that it's clearing up though, I've had some inspiration. So look forward to more updates. I don't have a set time to be uploading so just keep an eye out. Please review! I would love your feedback, see what you like and don't like so that I can get better.

While I'm at my mom's house, things seem simple. I have no real agenda. I spend a lot of time with my family. I tried to work on my paper a few times, I only ended up getting a few pages written.

The morning of Thanksgiving I was sitting at the table drinking coffee while my mom was running around trying to get everything ready for our family to show up.

"Will you get up and help me?," my mother screeches at me.

I stood up slowly and walked over to her, taking over what she was doing so she could go work on one of the many other things that needed to be done. The entire time I'm working I'm thinking of a certain demon that has been haunting my existence recently. I wonder if he really would be okay with me texting him about my paper? I know that I would never be brave enough to do it, but the thought of talking to me made me smile.

My mother walks in, "what are you smiling about," she asks me give me a strange look. I look at her still smiling and shrug. I continue what I'm doing. With both my mother and I working diligently, we get everything done quickly. Next thing I know, my family is in the house, being loud and crowding the small house. The people that is there, are my sister and brother with their significant others and the horde of children they have. Of course there is my mother, step-father and myself.

There is children running around the house, and I silently wish I would be able to add to the pack one day. When dinner times comes around, the kids are at different table in the living room, while all the adults are in the main dining room sitting around the table.

"So Liz, how is school going? You're almost done aren't you?", my sister Melanie asks me.

"Oh it's going really well. We finished the first semesters work early, and are starting the second semester of work after break. My instructor is an interesting youkai."

"I don't think I've ever even met a youkai before, are they that different from humans," my brother Chris asks.

I shrug, "That depends on the youkai, their are some who seem completely human, and others who are obviously not human, Mr. Taisho is more obvious, being a Daiyoukai he has a humanoid form, with a true form he can access."

"What kind of demon is he?"

"He's a dog demon. I'm specializing in Inu Youkai, so it stands to reason they would have one to teach us." It's silent for a second, and in need of getting the table off me I change the subject, "How about you Mel, anything new?"

My sister answers with enthusiasm. The course of conversation has officially changed. I sigh in relief. I hate talking to my family about my schooling. They're not against it, they have no problem with demons, but they just don't understand anything not human. I could spend hours explaining things to them, and they just would not get it.

The rest of dinner goes by quickly. Since I helped mom set up, my sister offers to help clean up. I head up to my old room to start packing up, I'm going to head home tonight, as nice as it is to spend time with my family, they're exhausting. As I'm finishing up packing the last of my things I hear a knock at my door and my mother walks in.

"Are you planning on leaving tonight? I was hoping you would stay at least one more night." My mother is disappointed. I smile at her to reassure her that it's nothing to do with her.

"Yeah, I need to get home, I have to work on this paper, I can't concentrate while I'm here. I would rather be spending time with you, than writing," It's a small white lie. I don't actually have to write this paper right now, but it's a good excuse. I miss my apartment, and my bed.

She nod to me in understanding, "Okay sweetie, just make sure to call me when you're home, so I know you made it safely." I walk over and give her a hug and tell her I love her, before grabbing my things and saying goodbye to the rest of my family.

I finally exit the house, and get to my car. I head back to my apartment, it's about an hours drive away. I put on some music and sing along while heading back. It's a pleasant drive.

When I'm close to my place, I notice that the StarBucks is open, I stop in to feed my coffee addiction. I walk in and the first thing I notice is Mr. Taisho is sitting in the corner drinking a coffee and reading something on his computer. I keep a eye on him while I walk to the counter, I don't know if I want him to see me or not. I place my order and go to the end to wait for my coffee. I pull out my phone to appear distracted, but out of the corner of my eye, I'm watching him. I see his nose twitch, and he lifts his head, and scans the coffee shop, his eyes landing on me.

He tilts his head and watches me. I don't think he's aware that I'm watching him too. The barista calls my name and hands me my coffee. I grab it and glance at him once more. He waves me over, apparently he did notice me watching him. Well, that's mildly embarrassing.

I walk over to his table, and sit next to him, "Hey, having s good thanksgiving?"

"I'm Japanese, we don't celebrate American Thanksgiving," He states mildly.

"Oh, well, are you having a good break in general then?"

He shrugs, "It's been acceptable. Have you started your paper?"

"I have some. My family kept me fairly occupied, so I didn't get as much done. It's why I left a little early, so that I can work on it undisturbed."

"I see," he says in his usual monotone voice.

"Umm, well, I'll see you in class monday," I tell him awkwardly. He nods his head and turns back to his computer. When I turn around, I hear him say quietly, "Contact me if you require my assistance." Without turning around I nod my head and take off.

I get to my house, and my mind is still reeling. It seems like he wants to spend more time with me, but then again, he's probably just being nice to help with my paper. He hasn't made any inappropriate remarks towards you. Yeah, it's all in my head.

After my little pep talk to myself, I sit down on my couch to work on my paper. I sit there for a couple hours working diligently, I at least get the outline finished. When I finish for the day, it's time for dinner. I get up and heat up some leftovers my mom sent home with me. I sit down eat my food, and of course my mind starts to wander to Mr. Taisho.

I wonder what he's doing right now. Is he working, or possibly he's just sitting at him home reading a book. I bet he doesn't even own a television, I could see him thinking t.v would just rot your brain or something. I giggle at the thought.

After I'm finished with my food I clean up and go to take a shower. I'm standing in the steaming water, letting it run down my body. I take the soap and put it on my loofa and start to scrub my body. As I'm rinsing off, my hands start to roam my body. I grab my left breast and pinch the nipple, I moan lightly, thinking about how good it feels. I start to think that it's been a while since my last orgasm. I shut the water off and grab my towel and go to my bedroom. I lay down on my bed and reach over for my vibrator. I turn it on and slowly run in up and down my slit. My mind wanders to a certain person. I imagine him using his hands and rubbing my clit before sinking two fingers inside me, making me even more wet. Next, he taking his what I would imagine is a very large cock and rubbing it at my opening lubricating himself on me before pushing inside me. As I'm imaging it I push the toy inside me, the little bunny ears on top pushed right at my clit. I buck my hips on the toy. My mind goes to back to Mr. Taisho… Sesshomaru. I start thrusting the toy in and out of myself. Imagining it's him, I set the pace hard and fast. Within a few minutes I feel my orgasm approaching, I start to gasp and speed up the thrusts, twisting it so that it rubs my clit just the right way with every thrust. My orgasms hits hard and fast, and I gasp out a certain name. I ride out my orgasm feeling small tremors. I shut off my vibrator and slowly ease it out of me. I lay there for a moment catching my breath. After a few minutes, I get up to clean myself and my toy. When I get back to my room I lay down on the bed completely naked and right as I drift off, I think back to the name I said during my orgasm… Sesshomaru, and I fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The next few days fly by, I worked friday and it went by quickly. There were people constantly in and out. I consciously looked for a certain to come in, but he never did. I wasn't able to dwell on it long, there were customers constantly demanding my attention. By the time monday arrives I am good and relaxed, ready to start the day. I walk into class and everyone including was already there. I go to my seat and sit down, as soon as I'm seated begins speaking

"Starting today we're going to change up how we have classes. You will each have one day a week that you will work one-on-one with me. So, you will be staying and we will begin working on your topic. Mr. Callahan, I will see you tomorrow and wednesday. I will be in my office thursdays if you have any extra questions."

The other two leave and I sit there waiting for to acknowledge me. When the door slams shut, signaling that we were alone he looks up from his computer at me.

"Have you gotten any of your paper done? You never contacted me, so I'm assuming yo had no issues."

"Yes, I have the outline complete. It took some time, but I think I'm going to be okay. The whole mating ritual I find fascinating."

He smirks at me, " Yes, well it's not just Inuyoukai who have this particular mating ritual. All canine youkai have the same matings. Do you have any questions I can answer?"

" Yeah, how do Inuyoukai choose a mate? Is it based strictly off the scent, or are there other signs?"

"It is completely off the scent, it doesn't matter if they know them or not. They will find a way to enter the life of their mate and make them theirs. In the past, they would simply just take what they saw as theirs. It was soon banned, as more and more matings were rejected."

"A mating can be rejected? I thought it was like a soul mate thing. Two halves of a whole?"

"That is how it's supposed to be, but more and more youkai are mating with humans. Humans don't tend to enjoy when a youkai forcefully takes them. If they mate another youkai, there's no issues, the other youkai will know and understand what is happening."

"Okay, I understand that. From what I understand, female inuyoukai can only mate whenever, but can only get pregnant during the spring months, when they enter their heat. Is there any special or particular things that happen to male inuyoukai?"

"Male inuyoukai also enter heat in the spring, although, we can reproduce at anytime. The spring heat makes our sex drive go into overdrive. You don't have to be mated to have a pup."

"Okay, this is helpful," I say taking notes. "Okay, I know that the male is always more dominant, but what if a female inuyoukai is mating a human male. Male humans are necessarily dominant. How would the female handle that?"

"Female inuyoukai are very rare now a days, but if one were to find their mate in a human male, their instincts would demand that they are with a naturally dominant human. He would have to prove his dominance to her. If he is unable to do so then the mating will not take."

"Oh wow, okay. I think this is enough for right now. I'll be able to get a solid start on my paper." I continue taking notes down when I feel a presence standing in front of me. I look up and is standing there. I feel a blush cover my cheeks. I don't know what it is about this man that makes me so crazy.

"Are you sure there's nothing else you wish to ask?" I shake my head, unable to form words to answer his question. He goes to the desk next to mine and pushes it till it's right next to me a sits down. "Think hard, I am willing to answer any and all questions you may have on this subject."

My mouth runs dry, why does it seem like he's trying to get me to stay longer? "Is there anything think I need to know," I ask him.

"There is much you need to know, but I suppose you're right. This should be enough for now."

Before I can lose my nerve, I ask him, " What does my scent smell like?"

He looks at me contemplative for a moment before he answers, "You smell like vanilla most of the time, and occasionally you smell of cinnamon."

"Why would my scent change?"

"A scent can change for various reasons, emotions can change your scent, hormonal changes can alter them. Pregnancies also alter scent. When a woman becomes pregnant, a youkai with a stronger sense of smell will be able to scent it within days of fertilization."

My eyes go wide, that was news. I knew that youkai could scent emotions, but I didn't realize they could scent just about everything. Now I feel like i should be more conscious of how I feel, but I realize very quickly that most youkai are probably used to the ever changing scents of humans and it shouldn't bother me.

"That is actually very informative. I didn't realize that so much of what happens in the world carried and changed scents."

He nodded, I started to pack up my supplies when a hand comes out and starts to help me. "Thanks."

When I have everything packed, I look at him, and he's standing close, not so close to make me uncomfortable, but close enough to make me get ideas. I shake my head to clear it. He reaches out and touches my hair, pushing it behind my ear, " I'll see you soon." Before I can answer him he's gone.

I leave the room in a slow sedate pace. My mind is racing a million miles a minute. I have a couple hours till I have to be at work, but I head there early to get my coffee and start working on my paper some more. I don't have to be at class again till next week. If I have any questions I could go to his office on Friday or I could call him. He did give me his number. He didn't give the others his number, maybe he wants me to call him.

I get to the bookstore and grab my usual coffee. I find a table in the back and pull out my laptop. I start typing what I learned and fill in with things I already knew. The paper is starting to form and flow in a way that I'm happy with.

At the end of the day when my shift ends I head home absolutely exhausted and still thinking about my session with . I get home and fall into bed, and I'm asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.

The week goes by slowly, I work on my paper and go to work, debating on whether or not I should call . It feels like I shouldn't. Like it's crossing some line, but at the same time I really want to talk to him again. I want to talk to him about him, not the paper. Maybe I could text him, with a question about the paper and I could try to segway it into learning about him. Yeah, that could work.

I pull out my phone and go to Sesshomaru Taisho in my contact list, I pull up the messages and type out: _, It's Elizabeth, I'm sorry to bother you during your personal time, but I was wondering if you could help me with a question I had about my paper. What are the statistics of a female inuyoukai being born?_ I reread the text over and over, it's a good question, not one that actually necessary to know, but he would just think I'm being thorough. Before I can lose my nerve I hit send.

I sit there staring at my phone for a solid five minutes, before I start freaking out. What if I shouldn't have done that. Maybe he didn't really want me to contact him. He was just being nice when he gave me his number. I'm in mid-freak out when I hear my phone vibrate.

 _Elizabeth, I would be happy to answer any questions you may have. There are no recorded statistics of how often female inuyoukai are born, but if I had to guess, I would say less than 5% o the time. Also, when we're alone, you may call me Sesshomaru._

I reread the text over and over. He wants me to call him Sesshomaru. It makes me smile, maybe he wants to be friends when he's no longer my professor. I go to reply to the text, hoping to keep the conversation going, _Thank you for your help. I wish I had more questions for you so I don't feel like I wasted your time for one simple question that probably could have waited. I'm not the best at patience._ I hit send before I can reread the text for any spelling errors. Thankfully there were none.

He texts back much more quickly this time. _I don't mind I enjoy your company and conversation. You may contact me anytime for whatever reason you wish. If you simply wish to talk I will be more than happy to be there._

Oh wow, turns out I didn't need to make up an excuse. I quickly type out a reply. _I enjoy your company too. I hope it's not too forward or makes you uncomfortable in anyway, but I find you fascinating and would love to learn more about you._ I hit send, talking to him is so easy.

 _What would you like to know?_ Such a innocent statement, but to me it was a open door, to learn about this enigma of a man. I force myself to calm down and consider what I want to know first.

 _Oh dear, where do I even start? Let's do something easy, I know that you moved here from Japan, where in Japan are you from?_ There, that was an easy question that should start to break the ice into more personal questions.

 _I originate in Tokyo, I must say, I enjoy America much more than Japan. Now, your turn, tell me about where you're from. Is it here or did you move here from somewhere?_ He wants to know about me too?! I guess it's fair that I answer him since he's answering my questions.

 _I'm from around here, I grew up in a small farm town about an hour north of here. I live here in town now, I enjoy living in a city much more than country living. Although, sometimes I miss the clean air of the country. The city air is so...dense, I guess you could say. It isn't quite as fresh._

Our conversation flows easily about our homes for a while. I look over at the clock and realize how late it's getting. I have work in the morning, so I text him to tell him goodnight.

 _It's getting late, I have to work in the morning. If I have anymore burning questions, I'll send you a text. Or you could text me if you have any questions you think only I can answer. Goodnight, Sesshomaru._

 _Goodnight, Elizabeth_


	6. Chapter 6

I get up the next morning and get a quick shower and get dressed. I look at the clock, crap getting ready took longer than I was anticipating and I was running late. I grab my keys and rush out of the house.

When I get to the store I realize I forgot my sweater. Oh well, the world would have to see the tattoos eventually. I'm too annoyed from being late to care that they're exposed. I run in and grab my coffee, and clock in. Jess isn't there she's in her class still, she wouldn't be in till later this afternoon. This morning I'm working with a quiet, older man named James. We've only worked together a few times but he was nice and we worked well together.

"Hey James, sorry I'm late. I was up working on a paper late last night."

"No worries, it's always calm in the morning. Honestly, I could work this shift alone, but the bossman thinks that I'll fall and break a hip. I'm not that old!"

I laugh with him, we keep the conversation light. He's right this shift is always really slow. James walks away to go stock some books, I sit behind the counter reading a book and sipping my coffee, I'm not expecting anyone to come in till closer to 2 or 3. I get off at 2:30, so there's really no rush during my shift.

A few hours in and I hear the bell of the door signaling a customer. I don't bother looking up from my book, James will probably be more help to them than I will. I then hear someone clearing their throat. I look up and there's Sesshomaru.

" ! Wait, aren't you supposed to be in class right now?"

"We're alone, so it's Sesshomaru. Also, we finished up early, so I decided to come by and say hello. See if you wanted to get a coffee?"

I smile, "Sesshomaru, actually I'm due for my break, although it's obviously unneeded. I would love to get some coffee. Let me go let me coworker know, so he can watch the counter."

He nods at me and steps away from the counter as I walk out from behind it. I go toward the back of the store to find James. I see him rearranging books, "Hey James, I'm taking my break." He looks at me and nods before walking towards the front. I head towards the coffee shop side and Sesshomaru in already there. We walk to the counter and order. After we recieved our order we go sit down at one of the tables.

"So, just wanted to come and say hi?"

"As I told you yesterday, I enjoy your company. You are one of the few humans that I actually enjoy spending time with."

I laugh, I couldn't help it, "I am human, and I don't like spending time with them, so I can't blame you. Although, it begs the question, if you don't like humans, why would you work at a university that will be teaching humans about youkai?"

"I do not care for humans, yes, but I do believe that humans should not be ignorant to the world around them. Youkai are in this world and humans need to know how to act accordingly when they meet one."

"That makes sense. Will you continue one teaching next year?"

"I believe so, the current class I have is acceptable, so I believe that as long as the classes are kept small like this it should be fine."

We talk more for a few minutes, when I look at the clock, "I have to get back to work, it was good talking with you."

"Before you leave, I was hoping to ask you if you would join me for dinner tomorrow evening?"

I stare at him, almost gaping, " Are you asking me on a date, Sesshomaru?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean you're still my teacher, I'm sure there's a rule against this sort of thing."

"I don't care about the rules this university has, I do as I want. Besides, there is something I wish to discuss with you, without other prying eyes and ears around."

"Okay, I would love to have dinner with you. Text me the details. I'll see you tomorrow."

I get back to work with a smile on my face. I have a date with my demonology professor. I go to start stacking books, mentally thinking of what I'm going to wear.

By 2:30 when I'm getting off I'm practically vibrating with excitement. I head back to my apartment and when I get inside, I just stand there. What am I supposed to do with myself till tomorrow evening. I go to my room hoping to possibly get some work done on my paper. I get undressed and out on a comfy oversized t-shirt. I get into my bed and grab my computer. I open up my paper and just stare at it. I really don't have anything to add till I go to my next class, and we get more into the mating practices. Instead, I open up Netflix and turn on Friends. It's my go to when I don't know what else to do. I sit in bed watching it for several hours, before I get up to get something to eat. I make a sandwich and eat it over the sink, washing it down with a bottle of water. When I get back to my room and climb back in bed, I grab my phone and notice I have a text. It's from Sesshomaru, _For our dinner plans tomorrow, I'll pick you up from your apartment at 7, I'll need directions to your home._

I quickly text him back excited to have heard from him. _My address is 589 lafayette street apartment 5c, is there any certain dress code I should know about?_

 _Just wear a nice dress, you don't have to wear anything formal._

 _Alright, I'll see you tomorrow, I can't wait. :)_

Oh my gods, I just put a smiley face I hope that wasn't too much. As I'm internally freaking out, my phone vibrates. I snatch it up and open the text.

 _If you truly wish to see me, you don't have to wait till tomorrow. I could be at your place in 15 minutes._

OH MY GOD! Do I want him to come over? Yes, I do. Is it a good idea, probably not. Fuck it.

 _See you soon_

Okay, balls in his court. If he shows up we'll see how it goes. If he doesn't then I'll see him tomorrow. Crap if he comes, my living room is a disaster. I run out to the living room and start picking up all the clothes I have strewn about. I throw them in the hamper in the room and go to pick up whatever random stuff I laying about. Right, as I'm finishing up, there's a knock at the door. Oh dear, he's here. I go and swing the door open and see him standing there, looking like sex on legs. I look down and realize I'm still in my sleep shirt.

"SHIT! Pants!"

I run to my room leaving the living room door open for him to come inside and go to my room throwing on a pair of sweatpants. I go back to the living room and he's sitting on the couch with an amused expression on his face.

"Sorry about that. When you're around I get flustered."

"Flustered enough to forget pants? I must say that's a first for me."

I blush, and sit down next to him. I look ever at him he's wearing jeans that fit him perfectly, not too tight, not too loose and a v-neck red shirt. He looks mouth wateringly gorgeous.

"Since I'm here, I want to speak with you about something. I'm honestly not sure how you're going to take it, but it still needs to be discussed."

"Um, okay. I'm nervous, but go ahead. I'll keep an open mind," I tell him hoping he's not going to end what hasn't really even started yet.

"You're my mate. I've known since the first day of classes. It's why I've been trying to get closer to you. I want to know you, and you to know me. There is no rush on anything. I felt that you deserved to know what was going on."

I was not expecting that. "Oh, um wow. Okay. Are you sure it's me. I thought you said there is a special scent for mates. You told me that I spelled of vanilla and cinnamon."

"That is your scent, but for me it's almost intoxicating. Having you sit so close in class, has made teaching with the others in the room very difficult."

"Is that why I've been having dreams about you?"

My eyes go wide realizing what I just admitted. He gives me a small smile, "Actually yes, it's one of the ways for a human to know that they're the mate to that particular youkai. I've been having dreams too, although, mine are just because I desire you, not a product of the mating process."

I blush at him smiling, "So this is what you were wanting to talk to me about tomorrow? We're still going out, right. Cause I was pretty excited about it."

"Yes, we will still have dinner. I look forward to anytime I spend with you. I should probably head home, let you get some rest."

"You could stay here if you want. We won't be consummating any mating, but I really want to be near you." He just looks at me, his expression giving nothing away. "Although, if it makes you uncomfortable, you don't have to. It's just a suggestion."

He puts an arm around my waist and pulls me to him. "I would love to stay with you, just being able to hold you would make this night memorable for me.

I grab his hand a lead him to my room, "make yourself comfortable." I slip my sweatpants off, and climb into my bed. I look over to him, he's watching me as he's slipping his shirt off over his head. I look down at his body and my mouth runs dry. I knew of his markings on his arms, but he has the same purple slashes on his hips too. Right at the V that leads down to…..hello. He took his pants off. He's only in a pair of boxers. I look back at his face quickly to see him smirking.

"Oh shut up, I know you can smell me. So I'm not even going to pretend," I say cheekily. "The smell of your arousal is intoxicating. It's something that I would love to smell on you all the time. If that happened though, others would get the joy of that delicious smell," He says this while sniffing up my stomach across my breasts and landing on my throat. He inhales deeply and I hear a soft growl. I turn my head to give him better access to my throat, I know that I'm submitting to him by doing this, and I'm enjoying every moment of it. When I do this, I hear a deep approving growl come from him.

"If you truly don't want anything to happen tonight, I would not do that again. It's extremely tempting."

"Okay, can I ask one thing, kiss me."

Without another moment to lose, his face descended to mine. His lips lightly brushed against mine. Then he firmly puts his mouth on mine. We move together in sync, like we've been doing this forever. His tongue comes out and touches my bottom lip. I happily open for him. That being all the permission he need plunges his tongue into my mouth. Our tongues dancing together till I have to pull away to breathe.

"Oh, um, wow," I stutter out. He simply lays down beside me and pulls my to his chest. Kisses my forehead and murmurs for me to sleep. I do, happily snuggled to the man that will one day be my mate.


	7. Chapter 7

When I wake the next morning, I wake up alone. I frown, was last night a dream? That when I notice a note laying on the pillow next to me.

 _Elizabeth,_

 _I had to go to my office today and get some work done. I will be at your home at 7 to pick you up for dinner. Last evening was indescribable for me. To hold you in my arms all night, I don't think I'll be able to sleep alone again. Till tonight._

 _Forever yours,_

 _Sesshomaru_

I reread the note at least a dozen times. This man is ridiculously sweet. I hug myself and squeal like a schoolgirl, getting a note from her first crush.

I scramble out of bed and go to make a pot of coffee and eat something for breakfast. As I'm eating a bowl of cereal and sipping my coffee I think about what tonight will bring. Where will he take me? Will he stay the night at my place again, or will he invite me to his place? Because like he had said in his note, sleeping alone again, just didn't seem possible. I finish up my breakfast and go to the bathroom to soak in the tub. I bring my phone with me and shoot a quick text to Sesshomaru, just because I miss him.

 _Hey, just wanted to say hi, and I miss you. Have a good day at work, and I'll see you tonight._ I hit send and layed back in the tub to relax. When my phone went off, I knew who it was but honestly wasn't expecting a text back.

 _I miss you too, work is anything but productive today. I think I'm going to leave early, I believe I've stayed long enough that no one will be requiring my attention today. Tell me, what are you doing today?_

I smile and text back, attempting to be flirty. _Right now, I'm in the bath. I'll be starting to get ready in a little while. I want to look nice for you._

A few minutes later my phone goes off again. _In the bath you say, that is something that I would enjoy seeing._

I literally laugh out loud with his response, who knew the stoic professor was actually kind of perverted.

 _Down boy, you'll get your chance one day. I'll see you tonight._

After that, he didn't respond again. I finish up my bath shaving and scrubbing what needed attention. When I got out I went to my room in nothing but a towel to figure out what I was going to wear. I search through my closet and finally find the perfect dress, it nice but not too nice. It a knee length deep purple dress, its strapless with a tight fitting bodice and a flowy bottom. Pair this with a nice pair of black pumps and I'll be set.

I head back to the bathroom to start working on my hair. It doesn't take too long because all I do is straighten it. I look at the clock and see that I have plenty of time to finish getting ready so I turn on Netflix and watch tv for a few hours before I need to do my makeup and get dressed. Around 5ish I get up and head to put some makeup on. I want to keep the makeup light, so I use a sheer foundation and do a simple wing liner and mascara, I put on false lashes simply because if I don't I feel naked and wrong. I lightly blush and bronze, and put on a nice highlighter that's not too bright, and finish the look off with a dark purple lip. I look in the mirror after I'm done and feel good about it, so I use some setting spray and head to my room to get dressed.

I'm completely ready with about ten minutes to spare so I go get a clutch purse to put some things in. I grab a light black sweater and by the time I'm back in the living room I hear a knock at my door. I carefully walk over and open the door. Sesshomaru is standing there looking fantastic as always. He's wearing black slacks and a deep purple button up.

"Hey, we're matching!" I tell him enthusiastically. He looks between us and smirks.

"Are you ready?" I nod and step out and lock my door. When I turn to face him he holds out his hand for me, and I take it. I'm getting more excited by the moment. We get down to the street and he leads me to his car. It's a newer Lexus, it's a sleek black with beige leather interior. He opens the passenger door for me and I slide into the seat. I'm buckling up when he climbs into the driver's seat.

"So where are you planning on taking me," I ask in an excited tone.

"There's a nice restaurant on the other side of town that I think you would enjoy."

The ride is silent, but not in an uncomfortable way. It takes about 20 minutes with traffic to get there. I'm amazed, this man must have the patience of a saint to not get road rage with the amount of traffic there was. He pulls into a parking lot for a nice steakhouse that I have heard of but had never been to.

When we walk inside, Sesshomaru walks up to the hostess for us to be seated. Were lead to a table towards the back, he probably requested it so that we could have more privacy.

"I've never been here before, I've heard that it's good." He hums his acknowledgement. We were looking at the menu when the waitress comes over for our drink order. I order a glass of wine and Sesshomaru orders a scotch. When they bring us our drinks we're ready to order.

We place our orders and look at each other. "So, with me still being your student, how is this going to work," I ask genuinely curious.

"I'll be both your teacher and mate. I will assist you with finishing your final paper just like I will for the other students. The only difference will be that we will also be sleeping together."

"Okay, but what about the school board, I know you said that you don't care what they have to say, but there is a rule against this. I can't afford to lose my scholarship so close to graduation."

"That will not be an issue. You are my mate, they cannot punish either of us for this. They will probably disapprove, but that is from ignorance. Legally they cannot come between mates claiming each other."

"Why do I feel like this is going to be more complicated than it needs to be. It seems nothing worthwhile is without complications."

It was then that out food showed up. We eat with minimal small talk. The food is amazing, just like I was told.

"I think this is my new favorite restaurant. The food here is fantastic," I tell him rubbing my belly.

He pays the check and we go to leave. "Do you wish me to bring you back to your home, or would you like to go for a walk," he asks me.

"Oh, a walk sounds lovely." He nods and drives us to a park close by. He parks and we climb out of the car and walk towards the park hand in hand.

As we're walking he stops at a bench and sits us down, "There is more we should discuss about the mating. You will need to know all of this for your paper, so this will be beneficial to you both professionally and personally."

"Okay, I think I know some of the mating process, but there is still a lot I don't know."

"We've actually already begun the mating process. We are actually courting, although you do not hold my courting mark, that is what we're doing."

"Courting mark? See another thing I don't know."

"Yes, When you're ready I will place a courting mark in the same place that I will one day place my mating mark. The courting mark isn't necessary in today's society, but it's instinctual for youkai to place it to warn other that you are in fact taken."

"How is the courting mark placed, I have a good idea how the mating mark happens, but courting marks are new to me."

"It's similar to the mating mark, but we don't actually have to be having sex for it to happen. We do need to be in a state of arousal, touching each other. It will let my demon know that you are sexually attracted to me. I will bite you and place some of my youki into you."

"Wait isn't that what's done with mating too? What's the difference?"

"With mating, I would have to actually be inside you and you would also have to bite me in return."

"Oh, okay. So the courting mark is like a premating mark."

He smirks, "Yes, something like that. The thing is if we don't complete that mating within a month I will have to renew the courting mark. Although, to be honest, I will probably renew it more often than that. As an inuyoukai, when sexually aroused I will bite you. Even when I'm not, I will still wish for your submission and my fangs at your throat. Do you understand what I'm telling you?"

I nod, "I think so. Is there a certain time that would be best to place the courting mark? Is it something we can do tonight, or should go on a few more dates first?"

"It can be placed whenever you are ready. There is no rush, I want you to be comfortable with this entire situation"

"I want to do it tonight. I know we've only recently started to actually see each other on a more personal level, but when I'm with you I feel like I've known you forever. I don't know if it's your personality or the whole us being mates thing."

"I feel the same way. It's from us being mates. We were created to find one another. It just took me longer to find you."

"How old are you, if you don't mind me asking? Like when is your birthday?"

"I don't mind you asking, I will tell you everything you want to know. I am around 1000 years old. I was born sometime in the fall I believe."

"Oh wow, you're old."

He scowls at me, "In human terms I'm only like 30ish. What about you, when is your birthday?"

"I was born May 12th, I'm 26, I'll be 27 next year."

"So, tonight you say?"

I blush, "Uh, yeah. I really like the thought of the world knowing that I'm yours and you're mine."

"Then come, we will retire to my home tonight." I nod and grab his hand as he leads me back to the car.

When we get into his car and buckle up, he starts to drive away, he's heading out of town.  
"Where do you live," I ak him.

"I live on the outskirts of town. I need large amounts of land so that I can let my true form out when needed."

"Your true form! Am I allowed to see it?"

He gives me a contemplative look. "I don't see why not, although I will not show you until after we are mated."

"Why do I have to wait till afterwards?"

"Although, I know you are my mate, and so does my demon. We are not mated yet, and I will not risk your safety for any reason."

"Do you truly think your demon side would try to hurt me before we're mated?"

"No, I do not. I will not take the chance regardless."

I shrug my shoulders, "Okay, you're the boss." He gives me an odd look. Like he's pleased with what I just said.

A few minutes later we are pulling into a long winding driveway. I see a large house come into view. When he parks, I climb out not waiting for him.

"This is amazing!"

Suddenly I see a little green imp type creature coming out of the front door. "LORD SESSHOMARU! YOU'VE FINALLY RETURNED!" He turns suddenly noticing me, "Who are you?!"

"Um, hello. My name is Elizabeth,"I tell him trying not to giggle at him suspicious look.

"Jaken, Elizabeth is my intended mate, you will show her the respect she deserves," Sesshomaru tells him in a ice cold voice, I hadn't heard him use often.

"Oh! Forgive me my Lady, I had no idea."

"It's okay, Jaken, was it?"

"Yes, Lady Elizabeth. My name is Jaken, I will serve you with whatever it is you require."

I raise my eyebrows and look to Sesshomaru, who nods his head. "Thank you, Jaken."

Sesshomaru walks over to me and places his hand on the small of my back, guiding me inside his home. When we walk inside I'm greeted with an enormous staircase. As I'm busy gawking at his home, he's steadily steering me around. We end up in a room, I'm assuming is his office.

He closes the door behind us, "please take a seat."

I sit down, confused, I thought we had already figured everything out, but here he is acting like we're having a business meeting. "Um, what are we doing in here?"

"I know you've agreed to the courting mark, but I wanted to give you one last chance to change your mind. There is no rush, if you simply wish to rest with me, understand that it's fine."

"Sesshomaru, I love that you're willing to be so patient with me, but it's entirely unnecessary. When I've made up my mind, that it. So unless, you're wanting to wait on the courting mark, which would be fine, we can do it tonight."

"Trust me Elizabeth, I am more than ready to mark you."

I smile at him and walk over to him to give him a light kiss. I graze his lips and he takes the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Next thing I know, his hand are caressing my body and I'm responding with equal fervor. I break the kiss to breath, and mutter out, "room."

He picks me up and within moments we're in what I'm assuming was his room. I didn't get a real chance to look around. He's kissing me again, his hands roaming my body. I step back from him and unzip my dress, letting it fall to floor. His eyes roam over my body, taking it in with a hungry glint in them.

He walks up to me and grabs me roughly, pulling me to him. He's kissing me again, and dragging me towards the bed. I start to pull at his shirt the feeling of it was starting to feel scratchy and wrong. He understands what I'm trying to do, and without breaking the kiss, rips his shirt completely off, it land on the floor in shreds. He slowly lowers me onto the bed, he takes his claws and slices my undergarments to shreds, like his shirt. While I'm laying in his bed, completely naked, he backs up to look at me. The way he's looking at me makes me feel beautiful and desired. I cannot even attempt to be shy when he looks at me the way he is. He starts to kiss me, moving from my lips to my neck, going down my body till he reaches the apex of my thighs. My legs widening to accommodate him. He seems to tease me breathing on my lower lips without any actual touching.

"Sesshomaru! Please," I plead, not wanting to deal with anymore teasing. He relents and I feel a long lick from the bottom of my pussy to the top. It was like a damn broke, all of a sudden he is all over me, without giving me a moment of reprieve. He starts to suck on my clit when I feel his fingers start to enter me. He leaves my clit with his tongue and the heel of his palm is rubbing it while he pumps his fingers in and out of me. He starts to kiss back up my body, reaching my lips again. I can taste myself on him, but it's so erotic I don't mind. I can feel my orgasm quickly approaching. Sesshomaru can tell it's coming. He moves to the juncture of my neck and shoulder, kissing it. As I feel the explosion of my orgasm erupt, he bites the area he was just kissing. It causes everything to intensify. I can feel the blood in my body rushing, I can hear Sesshomaru's heart beating wildly in his chest. When he lifts his head from the bite, I feel him licking my shoulder, I'm assuming to heal the wound. When he finished he kisses me again, before laying down beside me.

I turn to look at him and see an obvious tent in his pants. "Hey, you want me take care of that for you?"

"That is not necessary," he replies.

"I didn't ask if it was necessary, I asked if you want me to."

"Hn."

"That's not a real answer, so I'm going to assume you're saying yes." I go to unbuckle his pants, and when he doesn't stop me I continue to take him pants and underwear off until he's completely nude under me. I grasp his impressive length and firmly stroke it base to tip. I hear his hiss under his breath. I use the precum from the tip to lubricate his shaft. I don't feel like tonight is the night for teasing and drawing things out. So, I lean down and take him into my mouth. I can't fit him all into my mouth, so I keep my hand stroking the area I can't fit and hollowing out my mouth I start to work him quickly. I hear him groan quietly, he threads his fingers into my hair and takes control of the speed that I'm going. I don't fight him, I know that no matter the position that we're in he will always be dominate. I keep working him, till I feel him starting to tense, signaling his release. He hold my head still filling my mouth with his release, I swallow it down quickly. I sit up, catching my breath.

"Feeling better now," I ask him. He nods to me, his breathing starting to slow down.

"Come here, rest with me." I crawl up to him and lay my head on his chest, he takes a sheet and covers us both up.

"Mmmm, this is nice. I could stay like this forever." His answer is to wrap his arm around my waist. He gives me a light squeeze and I start to doze off. My last thought is about how happy I am this man is in my life.


	8. Chapter 8

I wake the next morning to an empty bed. I look around and Sesshomaru is nowhere in sight. I get up and wrap the sheet around my naked body to search the house for him. I leave the room and finally get to look around his house. I pass two other doors before I get to the staircase. I walk down the stairs, and when I get to the bottom I see the door which leads to his office. I walk over there hoping he's in there. I poke my head in and don't see him. I give a loud sigh, and when I turn around he's standing there.

I yelp jumping back, "You scared me! I'm gonna put a freakin bell around your neck."

"I apologize, I did not mean to startle you. I was resting outside when I heard you moving about."

"It's alright. I should probably get used to your silent movements. I have a feeling that you'll be sneaking up on me a lot," I giggle out.

"Hn. It's early yet, do you require more rest?"

"No I'm okay, although some coffee would be nice."

"I will send someone out to retrieve you some. In the meantime come sit outside with me. It's a nice morning."

I nod and follow him, stopping just long enough to tell a servant what coffee to bring me. When we get to the back he sits down in a lounge chair, and when I go to sit in another one, he pulls me to him and into his lap. I'm sitting between his legs up against his chest. I feel him pull my hair to the side and nudges my head. I know what he wants and gladly offer him my throat. I feel his fangs rest gently against my throat, right where he marked me the night before. I give a content sigh. I hear him growling behind me, it's almost a purr. He must be happy too. We sit there for a while. The servant comes back with my coffee, I thank her. A few minutes later I feel him pull away.

"What are your plans for the weekend?"

"Oh, um, I have to work this afternoon, but I'm off tomorrow, and I was thinking of working on my paper some more," I reply.

"Hn. Come back here after your shift ends. Bring whatever you may need," he demands

"Okay, I understand that demanding shit is kinda your thing, but I promise if you want me to do what you want and for me not to throw a fit like a child, it's best to state your demands in the form of a question."

He simply raises his stupid perfect eyebrow at me. " Okay, I'll come back after work. Although, I will need to stop by my place to get a few things for the weekend." He looks pleased with my answer.

We sit there quietly for a while. "Hey," I ask him, "Is there anymore to the courting ritual, or is this it?"

"I have placed the courting mark, while we are courting, I'm going to want to be around you as much as possible. I will provide anything you need. If you desire something, you simply ask, and it will be yours."

"The providing for me thing, is that instinctual for your mate? Or would you feel that way about any potential lover?"

"It is instinctual for us to prove to our mates that we are able to provide for them. We would not do this for any female we chose to bed."

I nod my head, "Anything else, I should know about the courting?"

"I do not believe so, it's similar to human dating."

"I have one more question." He nods his head for me to continue. "Could we have sex before we mated? I know in human relationships, many times, they will have sex before any type of commitment. I don't know if demons do that."

"Demons can have sex with whoever before they mate. You and I being mates, we cannot. It's not physically impossible, but if we were to sleep together, I would mate you, simply out of instinct. I would not be able to stop myself, you are my mate."

"Okay, that is informative."

"Are you asking for yourself, or are you asking for your paper?"

"A bit of both. I will need to know this regardless."

"Yes, I must admit, I was glad it was you who chose this topic an not one of the other students," he tells me almost shuddering.

"Why? Don't wanna talk about sex with Jeremy?," I ask him laughing.

He gives me a look that clearly states that he would hate to have these discussions with any other person than me.

We get up and I head back to his room to see if I can salvage anything from last night. My dress is perfectly intact, because I took it off. My undergarments on the other hand were not so lucky. I go to try and put on my dress, when I feel Sesshomaru pull it out of my hands. Instead he hands my some of his clothes. A large black t-shirt and grey sweatpants, similar to the ones he currently had on. I put them on, the shirt swallows my petite 5 foot 2 inch frame, and the pants though they fit in the waist, are ridiculously too long. I try to roll them up as best I could. When I feel like I look presentable we walk down to the kitchen where his chef has made breakfast.

"A girl could get used to this," I tell him taking a bite of toast.

"You should get used to this, it will be how we live once we are mated."

I look at the time, "Hey can you bring me back to my house, I need to shower and get dressed before I go into work." He nods and rises from the chair, helping me stand with him. He pulls me to him and gives me a chaste kiss, before he takes me to the car. The ride home is uneventful. When we get to my apartment, I lean over the center console to give him a kiss. What I meant to be a sweet innocent goodbye kiss, turns heated as he deepens it. I'm halfway in his lap, when I pull away to breathe.

"Okay sir, I really need to go shower,"I tell him breathlessly. I hear him growl. But he ultimately lets go of me. I get out of the car and give him a little wave. I grab my keys out of my bag and open my door. I grab my phone out of my bag, I haven't looked at it since last night. I have a missed call from my mother and a text from Jess asking if I wanna hang out this weekend. I call my mother, we talk for a while, I don't tell her about Sesshomaru yet, I'm not sure how to break that news. That's future Liz's problem, not mine. Although, I'll be seeing Jess at work today, I'll have to explain to her why I can't hang out. I go a quickly take a shower, forgoing washing my hair, and just scrubbing my body clean. I get out and dry myself quickly, and get dressed. I grab my phone, wallet and keys and take off to go to work.

I walk there instead of driving, when I get off I'll walk home grab some stuff to take to Sesshomaru's and I'll have to drive there. He lives too far away to walk and taking a taxi seems ridiculous when I have a car.

As I'm walking to work, my mind wanders to my paper, I'll have to talk to Sesshomaru, about mating. I think I know the process, but I'll have to ask, and make sure I'm not missing any major details.

I walk into the shop and get another cup of coffee before clocking in. Jess is already there, cleaning a display.

"Hey, Liz! Did you get my text," she asks me excitedly, "A few of us were wanting to go to the karaoke bar tonight!"

"Yeah, I got your text, but I can't make it. I have plans."

"Plans? With who? I don't wanna sound nosey and rude, but you don't like people, I can't see you hanging out with a human if you weren't forced to."

"I take no offence to that statement, because it is true. But, I'm not hanging out with a human."

"A demon! I didn't know you had demon friends. The only demons I know are the teachers."

"Uh huh, me too," I reply mischievously.

"Huh, wait! Huh?"

"Great vocabulary skills Jess. I'm sure there are other demons around that we just don't know, but yes, I'm hanging out with Sesshomaru tonight."

"Sesshomaru? Wasn't he not too long ago?"

"Yes, well…" I look around to see if any customers were nearby, when it's all clear, I move my shirt over slightly and show her the juncture of my neck and shoulder, where my mark is. While I was at home getting ready I had taken the time to look at the mark. It was a crescent moon, just the outline, when the mating is done, the mark will fill in.

"OH MY GOD!" I shush her before we attract any unwanted attention, "Sorry, is that what I think it is?"

"That depends," I reply. "What do you think it is?"

"A mating mark?"

"No, it's actually a courting mark. From what I understand it's not actually necessary in today's society to do it, but instinctively it makes him feel better. The mating mark comes after this. Whenever we're ready."

"Oh wow, we haven't gotten to learning about how fox demons mate and all, I wonder if it will be different?"

"It might have slight differences here and there, but from what Sesshomaru told me, all canine youkai have the same type of mating rituals."

"Man, you really know your stuff."

"Well I've been writing this paper, and now I'm dating a demon, I'm bound to know something."

We get back to working, continuing to talk quietly. I hear the bell ring at the front of the shop and go to see if I can assist them in any way. Standing at the counter waiting for me, is Sesshomaru.

I smile, he warned me that he would want to be around me constantly, "Hey, miss me already?"

He doesn't answer me, just pulls me to him and puts his face in my hair, inhaling my scent. I'm standing there, allowing him to do as he wishes, there aren't any other customers I need to worry about, when Jess walks up.

"Oh! Sorry, you startled me," she says blushing, "So Liz told me the good news. I'm very happy for the both of you."

Sesshomaru finally lifts his head to acknowledge Jessica's statement, by simply looking at her and nodding.

As she walks back to where we were working I turn my head up to look at Sesshomaru, "Hey, I know you said you would want to be around me a lot, but I figured you could wait a few hours," I giggle out.

"I could have, I chose not to," He answers me in a serious tone.

I smile at his answer, "Okay, well are you going to spend your day off, watching me work, or do you have actual plans?"

"I will remain here."

I roll my eyes, of course he's going to spend the day staring at me, and scaring off any customers that look at me wrong. "Okay, I don't mind you staying, but please be nice to the customers. Sometimes I have to deal with jerks, and I don't need you scaring them off."

"I will make no such promise. If you are treated well, no one needs to fear." I internally groan and roll my eyes, that's the best I'll get from him, so I'll take it. "Right then, go find somewhere to sit, or go find a book, I've got to get back to work."

I continue my work day, it's an easy day today. There's no horrible customers, thankfully, and having Sesshomaru there watching me isn't as nerve wracking as I thought it would be. As the day ends Jess and I started our closing duties. Jess looks at me and whispers, "he really stayed all day? Just watching you, is that part of all this?"

"Jess, there's no need to whisper, he can hear us regardless. And yes, his being around me is a part of it, I guess you could say." We finish our closing duties quickly and I head to where Sesshomaru is waiting for me. "Hey, I still have to run to my place to get something, and I'll be right back to your house, okay?

He nods his head, "I will see you shortly." He walks out without looking back. I head back to my apartment and grab the essentials along with my laptop. I walk out to my car and drive to Sesshomaru's house.

When I get to his house, I just walk in. I figure if I'm gonna live here one day I might as well treat it as if were my house. I walk to his office hoping he's in there. He is, he's sitting at his desk reading a paper.

"Hey, I'm here. What are you reading," I ask him/

"A rough draft of the outline of Jeremy's paper. He's doing history, which is a topic that I favor greatly."

"I figured," I laugh, "Every time you come into the shop, you always look in our history sections."

I flop down on the small couch in his office. I look around his office while he finishes up his work. It's what I would call basic. There's a large desk, several bookshelves filled to the brim, the small couch I'm sitting on, and two comfortable looking chairs on the opposite side of his desk. As my mind is wandering, looking around, he must have finished what he was doing, because when I refocus on him he's staring at me.

"I'm sorry, I was distracted. You ready for dinner?," I ask him.

He nods his head at me, rising from his seat. We go to the kitchen where the kitchen staff has made us a delicious looking steak dinner. When we were done eating we went up to his room. I was exhausted from work. It wasn't really a hard day, just one that drained me. I walk into the ensuite, and strip down while the water ran in his giant tub for a bath. He walks in behind me, I see him doing the same thing. If he wants to relax in the bath with me, that's perfectly fine with me.

We get into the bath. His back to the back of the tub, me sitting between his legs, my back on his chest. I have my hair pulled up into a messy bun to keep it dry. He of course has his teeth on my throat. I tilt my head giving him better access. We're soaking quietly just enjoying each others company.

When we get out, I put on a pair of stretchy shorts and a tank top and fall into bed. I feel Sesshomaru climb in behind me. I fall asleep as I feel him wrap himself around me.


	9. Chapter 9

When I woke up the next morning, Sesshomaru was already awake sitting beside me reading a book.

"Good morning," I tell him sitting up and rubbing the sleep from my eye, "Coffee."

He smiles and calls out to someone, a minute later a maid walks in with a large cup of coffee.

"I knew I liked you for a reason," I giggled.

"So you planned on working on your paper some today, isn't that correct," Sesshomaru asks me.

I nod, "Yeah, but first I need food. Human needs to eat." I get and go to the bathroom and start to get ready for the day. Since we're not going to be going out anywhere I just have a pair of sweats and a tank top on with my hair in a messy bun.

I go down to the kitchen and see a whole breakfast laid out. I make myself a plate and eat quietly.

When I finish I get up and Sesshomaru directs me to his study to work. I walk in and he tells me to sit behind the desk. I sit down and boot my laptop up, slowly.

"Jesus, this computer is slow," I groan out.

"Then buy a new one," he tells me nonchalantly.

"I can't buy a new one. I don't have the money, this one will have to work for now."

"I will purchase it for you, you haven't need to worry over money ever."

"You will not, after we are mated you may be as overbearing as you wish, till then. I will muddle through. Now," I tell him when my computer finishes booting up and I have my paper loaded. " I need to go through what happens during the actual mating, I honestly think I have most of the basics, but I'll need you to fill in what I miss."

He nods at me to continue. "Okay, I know for the mating, the couple has to have sex, and at the point of climax there is a bite given, with youki pushed inside the others body. How would that work for us, since I'm human and have no youki at my disposal?"

"I will use my youki, you will push your human aura, although you will probably not even realize you are doing it. It will be an instinctual response to my youki entering your system."

"Okay, the mating itself seems pretty simple, is there anything I should be aware of?"

"Knotting."

I look at him with confusion, "What is knotting?"

"We are Inu, dogs. We will knot our partners to ensure conception. It's biological, we knot, even if pregnancy will not happen. It does not happen during other sexual acts, only intercourse."

"Okay, that's informative. Also, good to know before we actually had sex, cause I might have had a minor freak out otherwise."

With that new information, I begin typing. I'm steadily working for about two hours, when I look up at Sesshomaru. "Hey, what about pregnancy? I'm covering that part too in my paper."

"If it is two inu's who conceive the pregnancy, it will last about 4 months, if it is a human/demon relationship the pregnancy will last 6 months. As for symptoms, they are the same for either species. Although, full demons, are more likely to crave raw meat. A human will most likely cave their meat rare or raw. Also, if it is a male demon in the relationship, he will be able to sense the pregnancy within days of conception. Before the heartbeat even starts."

"How will they know before the heartbeat starts?"

"Scent, they will know their mates scent so well, that even the slightest change will draw their attention."

"Okay," I start typing again. There is so much I didn't know. I write for a while, adding everything that he told me.

After a while my back started to hurt from sitting, so I got up and started to stretch.

"Are you done for now?", I hear from behind me. I turn to see Sesshomaru sitting in the same spot he was when I started.

I nod my head and walk to him. I lean forward to kiss him.

It's in the mid-afternoon, so I head to the kitchen to grab a small lunch for me. Sesshomaru is following me, watching my every move.

"I got so much done today, I don't think I'll need to write much more this weekend. Unless you divulge some critical piece of information that I don't have yet," I tell him while I sit down to eat my sandwich.

"I do not believe there is much more that you would require to learn from me. You would need to turn in your rough draft for me to read, then I can give you proper note of what you would need to add."

I nod my head, "okay, I'll come by your office on Monday and give you a printed rough draft for you to read through."

After I ate my lunch, I walk to the tv room. I honestly don't think he's spent much time in here, but I will. I go sit down on the couch, where he picks me up and places me on his lap, so that he can have my throat. I sit there and channel surf. We talk periodically about anything that comes to our minds. It's peaceful sitting her in comfortable silence.

The rest of the weekend follows the same. I eat we watch tv or read. Go to the gardens and sit for a while. It's a weekend of pure bliss for me.

Monday morning comes, and I feel something nudging me awake. I mumble for them to go away. I hear a deep voice saying something to me. I roll over and bury my head under the covers. Next thing I know, Im being picked up and put in a freezing cold shower.

"What the fuck!"

"I attempted to wake you in a more pleasant manner, but you refused to rouse yourself," I hear Sesshomaru say.

"Okay, I'm awake now, can I get undressed to take a proper shower?" I exit the shower and strip down, while I have the water warming. I climb into the warm water and let it cascade down my body. When I'm finished in the shower, I wrap a towel around myself and head out to the bedroom where sesshomaru is waiting for me.

As I'm getting dressed I tell him, " I'll come by your office today and turn in the rough draft of my paper. I just have to go to the library and do a proof read and print it out."

"Alright, hurry and finish dressing, so that we can get to the school," he replies.

I finish getting dressed quickly, not bothering to put on makeup, and just throwing my hair up into a messy bun. "Okay, all ready." He looks at me appraisingly and nods his head, and motions me to the door.

When we get to the school, he parks in the teachers parking lot. And we get out. There are several people around that look at us. They stare at me, they must not have ever seen him with anyone before. Sesshomaru, walks over to me, leans over and gives me a chaste kiss and tell me he'll see me in his office later. I nod and start heading to the library with my head down. All the attention I'm getting is making me nervous. No one stops me on my way and I get there fairly quickly with the pace I'm going.

I get inside and breathe a sigh of relief. I walk over to an empty table and pull out my laptop. I open my paper and start to proofread it. I change a few things here and there, and connect to the wireless printer in the library and print out my paper. I staple it together and pack up my things. I go to head out and start to pray that there is no one out here that saw me this morning. I'm not ashamed to be with him, quite the opposite, I'm proud. I'm anxious to see how the school reacts to a student teacher relationship. I know there's nothing they could do to stop us, the laws with demon matings are still relatively unknown, so they are sure to try. I'm not looking forward to that confrontation.

As I'm walking I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I stop to pull it out and see who it is. It's a text from Jess.

 _Girl! It's all over campus! A girl from my class saw you with Mr. Taisho this morning, and it's spread like wildfire. It's all anyone in class could talk about. Which had Shippo explaining mates a little earlier than he planned. ;)_

Figures, I guess it's time for the world to know about our relationship. I text her back.

 _Oh well, it was going to get out sooner or later. Time for the shit show to start._

I put my phone away and walk into the building that has Sesshomaru's office. When I walk into his office he's sitting there looking at his computer like he walks to kill it.

"You okay, you look ready to murder," I ask him

"Our relationship has apparently become public knowledge and the school board has requested a meeting with both of us, this afternoon."

"Yeah, I'm not surprised. Not a lot is known about demons, let alone the laws. So they'll probably demand we break up, blah blah blah. Then we tell them they have no say in demon matings. It'll be fun."

He smirks at me. "We have to meet them at 2 pm." I nod my head and hand him my rough draft.

Without looking at it, he sets it on his desk and walks around to me. He pulls me close to him and gives me a toe curling kiss. When I pull away for air, he goes straight for my courting mark, gently setting his fangs against it. We stand like this for a few minutes, before he pulls away and goes to sit back at his desk.

I sit down in one of the chairs on the opposite side of his desk. He grabs my paper and starts to read it. Within minutes he's done with the paper.

"You are doing very well. Honestly, write a good conclusion and you could turn it in now and pass. I'm going to email, the other two students and have you all come in on thursday. After winter break you should all be done or close to done with your papers. You will each take a couple weeks and teach the other two about your topic. It doesn't have to be in as much detail, but to be considered experts, you must know all about inu. Not just one topic."

"Great, now I'm a sex ed teacher," I mumble.

I look up at him and see him smirk, "better you than me."

Jerk.

We go to get lunch a little bit later, there is no point in hiding, everyone knows we're together anyway.

We go to a cafe that's close by and order some food. We sit there for a while eating, talking and just enjoying each others company. I see people from time to time look atus and whisper to each other. I could care less though.

Next thing I know it's time to head to our appointment with the school to discuss our relationship.

We walk to the building the meeting will be in and go sit in a conference room waiting for everyone to arrive. When everyone arrives, I notice that there are several youkai teachers there as well as the human teachers.

A woman, who I don't know the name of stands up and faces us, " My name is Katherine White, I work with the president of the university. He is out of town or he would be here to oversee the interview, so I'm standing in his place. Now, do you know why you are here?"

It's Sesshomaru who answers before I get the chance to, "I'm assuming it's because you have heard the rumors that Elizabeth and I are in a relationship."

nods her head, "That is correct . I don't know how universities are run in Japan, but here it is completely inappropriate to have any kind of relationship with a student. If this rumor is indeed true, it must end immediately or we will be forced to take action."

As she finishes her speech, I can see how proud she is of herself. Like everything is going to go exactly as she planned.

"That isn't going to happen," Sesshomaru says seriously.

The look on face is priceless. "I don't think you understand the seriousness of the situation . If you do not end this farce of a relationship immediately you will lose your job and will be expelled from this school. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

I raise my eyebrows at her. She's in for it now.

"Let me make myself perfectly clear to you, . She is my mate, you have absolutely no say in this matter. You can not fire me or expel her for this. If you so much as try, I will have the Youkai government come into this situation. Ask any youkai here, when it come to this matter you have no power."

looks around at the other youkai teachers and they are all shaking their heads.

"How do we know you didn't tempt or bribe her into doing this?"

I groan out loud. looks at me, "Do you have anything to add ?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. He cannot bribe or tempt me into becoming his mate. It doesn't work that way. I'm choosing to be with him of my own volition. Perhaps if I gave you my paper to read on InuYoukai matings, you would understand more. Ignorance isn't an excuse to rude behavior ."

Sesshomaru, helps me out of my seat and we leave, there's nothing else to be said.

"I told you it would be fun.


	10. Authors Note

Hello my readers!

This is just a small update, just to let you know that I am still working on this story. I've just had a bit of writer's block.

Leave me a review, let me know that I'm not doing this for nothing. I just need a bit of inspiration.

-Frankie Bones


	11. Chapter 10

AN: Sorry for the hiatus. I didn't really mean for it to happen, but it was a much needed mental break. I'm going to try to start writing on this more. Anyway, to make it up to you, this chapter is a little bit longer. As always, feel free to comment, let me know what you think. ^_^

We decide to leave for the day, I don't want to deal with people anymore. We go back to his house and I go right up to his room and strip down and lay in the bed face down.

"You might want to roll over before you suffocate yourself," I hear Sesshomaru say from somewhere in the room. I roll over and look at him.I open my arms up to invite him to join me. I see him slowly strip out of his clothes and join me in bed.

He's on top of me and starts to kiss me. It's intense and I can feel his hunger for more. I'm more than willing to give him whatever he needs. He starts to kiss down my body when he gets to my panties he slides them off kissing my body the whole time. When he gets to the apex of my thighs, he teases me. Barely touching me, just enough to drive me crazy.

"Please, touch me. Something! Please!" I whine out, sounding more needy than I wanted.

He gives in and starts to lick. He puts his mouth on my clit and is rubbing it with the perfect amount of pressure. I feel his fingers come up and two of them enter me while he continues to torture my clit with his tongue. I can feel my orgasm approaching, it's a slow build that feels wonderful. When I finally come it washes over me and I cry out. As I'm in mid-climax I feel him come up my body and bite my courting mark again. Which causes me to have another less intense orgasm.

"Whoa, that was intense. Are you okay," I ask him.

"I do not like the fact that she questioned the sincerity of my actions towards you."

I nod in understanding. "She's simply just ignorant of the ways of youkai."

He gets up and pulls me with him, "Let us get a bath." I nod, and follow him to the bathroom. While the water is filling the tub, I start to strip him. Giving him soft caresses as I go. When we get into the tub, we just sit there soaking and enjoying the nearness of each other.

When we get out and put clothes on, we go down to the kitchen so I can get a snack.

"There's only a couple weeks left of the semester left, what's the plan for the class," I ask him.

"Well I've already emailed Alice and Jeremy about coming in Thursday, I'm going to cancel classes until after winter break. If they have any questions I'll either be at my office or they can email me and we can set up a meeting. I'm fairly certain they are both almost complete with their papers."

I nod my head. Just have to survive a few more days and I'll be done with the campus for a few weeks.

The next few days fly by and thursday comes up quickly. I had been pretty much living with Sesshomaru these last few days, so I ride with him to the school that morning.

When we pull into the school, there are still stares, but we just ignore them and head to the classroom. We walk in together and the other two students turn to look at us. I start to giggle. Sesshomaru turns to look at me, " I just realized that this is the first time we've ever visibly seen you walk into this room. You usually move too fast for us to see."

"Hn."

I walk to my seat and he walks to the front of the room.

"I am having all of you meet today to discuss the rest of the year. You are all progressing much faster than I anticipated. So, I am ending the semester early. Turn in your rough drafts, I will grade them and give them back after break. You will each take time and teach the others about your topic. By the end of March I will need your final copies of your paper. That is all, are there any questions?"

I see Alice lift her hand, he acknowledges her to speak, "Ummmm, is it true that you and Liz are dating. I know it's probably none of my business, but it's going around campus, and I'm just really curious about it all."

He looks to me to answer, I just roll my eyes at him. "Yes, we are courting," I tell them, since it's obvious Jeremy wants to know too, but is just too chicken to ask. I see them both nod, not wanting to ask too many personal questions.

Sesshomaru speaks again, regaining our attention, " You are dismissed, if you have any questions, email me and I will get back to you."

The other two, get up and leave. I just stay in my seat, with us looking at each other. When I hear the door firmly close behind whomever was the last to leave, I get up and walk over to him.

I lean my head back and stand on my tippy toes to give him a gentle kiss. He immediately deepens it. I hear a growl in his chest. I want to do something that I normally wouldn't do, but with him, I really want to. I pull away from the kiss and get down on my knees in front of him. He lifts his brow at me, and I just tilt my head asking permission. I see a small smirk appear on his face and he nods his head for me to continue.

I unbuckle his belt and pants, lowering them and his underwear just enough to free him. He leans on his desk and waits.

All I want to do is pleasure this man. I don't know why I need this so badly, I just know I need to taste him right now. I put him in my mouth, and start a slow sensual rhythm. What I can't fit in my mouth, I use my hand to stimulate. He puts his hand on my head to direct my movements. He picks up the pace, I hollow out my mouth and relax my throat, so that he doesn't gag me quite as badly. He starts to use me to seek his pleasure. It's really turning me on, but this isn't about me. I'm sure he'll reward me later, but for now, I focus on him. He has my head and is working himself in my mouth quickly. His movements start to become jerky, and I know he's getting close to his end. He pushes one last time into my mouth and goes down my relaxed throat. My eyes widened for a second and I just reminded myself to breathe through my nose. He comes down my throat and I work to swallow it down, I hear him growl a little at the feeling of my throat constricting around him. After a second he pulls his now flaccid member from my mouth and hoists me up to my feet to plunder my mouth with his. He is showing his gratitude at my submission.

As he's fixing his clothes I suddenly blurt out, " come spend christmas with me and my family." I don't know why I decided to bring this up now, but oh well, it's out now.

He looks at me for a second contemplating, " I can come spend some time there with you, but my younger brother and his mate will be visiting with their pups, I would like you to be there with me."

I nod my head, "Okay, absolutely. I can't wait to meet them."

We get our stuff together and head back to our house. We stop by the bookshop I work at first, so that I can grab a coffee. I see Jen there working, she's alone since it's such a slow time of day.

I walk over to say hi, "Hey Jen! How's it going?"

She jumped, having not seen me walk in. She had her laptop in front of her and she was typing furiously. "Oh hey,Liz. Sorry I didn't see you come in. I have a paper due tomorrow and I just don't have it done yet. It makes me nervous when I wait this long to finish something."

I nod, "I know what you mean. I just wanted to stop by and say hi. I'll talk to you later. Text me over break, we'll get lunch." I wave at her as Sesshomaru and I leave.

We get into his car and head home. I don't know when I started to think of it as my home too, but I do. That's another thing I need to discuss with him, ending my lease and moving in. I don't wanna come off as needy or clingy or anything, so I'm slightly nervous, but I quickly squash those feelings, since I know that if he has the choice we would probably already be mated. Before we get too far away, I turn to him, "Hey, go by my apartment building. I want to talk to the super about what it's gonna take to terminate my lease early. I mean there's no point in me paying rent on a place I don't even go to anymore, ya know?"

He nods and turns, down a street that will take us to the building. I walk inside and see the super sitting in his office behind the front desk area.

"Hey Jim, can I talk to you for a sec." He gets us without looks and turns to walk to me, when he stops in his tracks and stares behind me. I know he's looking at Sesshomaru, "This is my boyfriend….fiance...whatever..now, I just need to know what I have to do to terminate my lease early." Jim slowly walks up to the counter eyes flicking between us. He grabs a paper and explains what I need to do to terminate. It's gonna be pricey and I know that I won't have the money for it, so I turn to Sesshomaru and raise an eyebrow. He just nods to me and I know that he means that he'll take care of the cost. I turn back to Jim and say, "alright, I'll come by this weekend to finalize everything and start packing." He nods to me and we say our goodbyes.

We head back to our house, we go inside and I head for the kitchen to grab a snack. I see Sesshomaru go into his office. I decide to leave him be and let him get whatever work he has done. I go upstairs and change into comfy shorts and a tanktop. I then go downstairs and outside to the patio to relax in the sun. I have a book with me and start to read. I read for a while, when my mind starts to wander. I'm thankful that I live in Florida, and am able to wear shorts in December. Then I start to think about meeting Sesshomaru's brother. I wonder what he's like, when will he and his mate be here?

I hear the patio door open and turn to see Sesshomaru walk outside.

"Hey, I was just thinking, when will your brother be here?," I ask him.

"From what I understand, he and his mate and pups will be arriving on the 15th. They will be staying for the holidays then I believe Kagome was wanting to go down and visit Disney with the pups."

"Oh good, okay. I think I'm going to go visit my mom tomorrow to help figure out christmas. I also have to tell her about you."

"You have not told your mother that you and I are courting?"

"Not yet, her and I don't talk everyday, and you and I haven't been together that long. She's gonna freak out anyway when I tell her that you and I will be mating, probably soon. She's not going to understand the mating draw. She's probably just gonna lecture me about my impulsiveness. Don't get me started on when I tell her that you're my professor."

He simply raises an eyebrow at me. I shrug, and get up and walk inside, where dinner was already done. We eat and I go to head up to our room, I walk into the ensuite and strip down and climb into the shower. I had seen Sesshomaru slink off somewhere else in the house, I don't know where. He'll come up when he's ready. I shower quickly and step out of the shower wrapping myself in the biggest fluffiest towel I could find. When I walk back into our room I see him sitting on the bed looking at me. I look into his eyes and notice them roaming my body and I can see the lust clouding over his face. I smirk and drop the towel. I hear an appreciative growl. I crawl up the bed and lay on my back. I just lay there and allow him to do whatever he likes to me. I expect to feel him kiss and tease me, instead he goes straight to my pussy and starts to lick and suck and fuck me with his tongue. I start to feel overwhelmed fairly quickly with the intensity that he's going at. It takes only minutes for me to detonate. I gasp out his name, he keeps going and when I start to get oversensitized I push his head away.

He climbs up my body kissing as he goes. When he gets to my face he kisses me like his very life depends on it. He rolls his erection into me. I want badly to just go ahead and mate him, but I have to keep reminding myself that I need to tell my mom about him first. She would kill me if I didn't, so I reluctantly pulled away from him.

"After I tell my mom tomorrow about all of this, you can have me anyway you want, but I really want to tell her first." He nods his head in understanding, "but if you want I can still take care of that." Again, he nods. So I turn our positions around to where he is on his back, I take his pants and underwear off. He is so hard, I don't think I've seen him this hard before. I start a slow steady rhythm with my hand. Without and kind of lube, it's not a smooth, so I put him into my mouth. Knowing hid dominance, I relax my throat and grab his hands and put them on my head. Giving him silent permission to use my mouth however he wanted. He must have wanted something hard and fast. The next thing I know he is quite literally fucking my mouth.I keep myself relaxed and do my best to breath through my nose. With the pace he was going, it doesn't take him too long to come down my throat. Again.


End file.
